Traditionally, an ophthalmic device, such as a contact lens, an intraocular lens, or a punctal plug, included a biocompatible device with a corrective, cosmetic, or therapeutic quality. A contact lens, for example, may provide one or more of vision correcting functionality, cosmetic enhancement, and therapeutic effects. Each function is provided by a physical characteristic of the lens. A design incorporating a refractive quality into a lens may provide a vision corrective function. A pigment incorporated into the lens may provide a cosmetic enhancement. An active agent incorporated into a lens may provide a therapeutic functionality. Such physical characteristics are accomplished without the lens entering into an energized state. A punctal plug has traditionally been a passive device.
Novel ophthalmic devices based on energized and non-energized ophthalmic inserts have recently been described. These devices may use the energization function to power active optical components.
Recently, it has been demonstrated that unique flat lenses may be formed by the fabrication of specialized surface structure having Nanoscale metallic features arrayed on the surface. Various designs may be made through control of the Nanoscale feature's unit cell structure designs.
It may be useful to define ophthalmic devices to result from the incorporation of Nanoscale structures.